A series of experiments will study the effects of other individuals' stimulus predictions on subjects' prediction strategies, decision latencies, and choice reaction time. Essentially the research paradigm will consist of the following order of events on each trial: a) on each of one or more readouts one of two possible stimulus alternatives appears and represents the stimulus prediction(s) of one or more individuals, b) the S makes a stimulus prediction publically be speaking into a microphone or privately be pulling the left- or right-hand trigger. Constucts manipulated in traditional conformity research will be varied in the present paradigm and studied as a deteminant of decision latency (i.e., the interval between the display of another person's prediction and S's prediction), choice reaction time (i.e., the interval between the stimulus presentation and S's identification response), and the probaility of a conforming response. Included among the between-S, independent variablew will be: number of predictors ina pre-decisional referent, prediction competency of the referent, prediction success of S, relative publicity of S's prediction sex of S, and S's relative degree of authoritarianism and need for approval. The proposal was especially designed to study the efficacy of a particular expectancy model to predict significant variations in choice reaction time and decision time. Also of particular interest will be the extent that decision time and the probability of a conforming response implicate similar social and/or cognitive processes.